


Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Hugger.

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Kiyo Comfort [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma - Freeform, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: I say Kiyo helps comfort people and this is my fanfic, so there.
Series: Kiyo Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034097
Kudos: 65





	Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Hugger.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend. They know who they are. If they read this, it should hopefully be a bit of comfort.

Korekiyo Shinguji was not an avid comforter. He had done his fair share of trying to comfort everyone when they got out of the simulation, but he never felt he was quite adequate to be a go to. Yet the pang of guilt in his heart when he ever even considered no helping was too much for him to handle, so he was always there on the scene, mostly with hugs and comforting words, but sometimes with blankets, ice cream or the offer of a tale(which often lulled those like Himiko, Angie, Gonta and surprisingly, Tenko off to sleep). One enigma he could never crack, though, was Kokichi Ouma. Never seeming to show his true feelings, fake crying often and sometimes not even wanting to show himself to the others, Comforting him was like comforting a rock, or was it. Everyone has a mask, a shell and if chipped at hard enough, it will break. So Kiyo walks along, headed nowhere, just getting exercise and hears crying. It’s soft, but he’s sure it’s directly behind the door to his left. He cautiously turns the knob and eases open the door. He’s soon met with purple hair and a wide smirk.

“Awww, you must care to come in here, but no. I’m sure you know, but all i ever cry is crocodile tears.” Kokichi stated. “I suppose you think i’m stupid or deaf, but i heard you through the door. Those tears were anything but fake.” The last piece of the mask broke off as Kokichi fell into Kiyo’s arms, tears swimming down his face. “I’m sorry-” he started before he was cut off. “No, don’t think you need to be sorry. It’ll be ok.” With that, Kokichi whimpered and hugged Kiyo tighter. They just sat there, hugging each other until the small supreme leader fell asleep, huddled in Korekiyo’s embrace. Kiyo carried the petite plumette to his room in facility, place a special item, a six sided die, on the bedside table and left a note saying “If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I will always be there.”


End file.
